sky_light_awaitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky: Light Awaits
What's New Here is a quick rundown of the important changes in build 0.4.7 right now: * Home Space and Aviary have merged into one place. ** TGC has indicated, however, that Aviary will likely return at some point. * Cape power now relies on collecting stars scattered throughout the worlds. These stars are also needed for entry into Storm. * Flight controls have been changed, with more emphasis on rising straight up and gliding to your destination rather than actually flapping the cape to fly higher. * Wing blessings by lighting friend candles are gone. Lighting friend candles in Home Space sends them a wax blessings, as it used to before the wing blessings were introduced. * Constellation Gates have been adding restricting entry into some places until you have collected enough stars. * The piano instrument has become an actual wearable toy piano (rather than looking like a harp) * A harp instrument has been added to the Cry emote in Forest. It looks like the old piano harp, but has a different sound * The "point, "sorry, no," and "come this way" emotes are located in Isle, but they do not show gray to a new player (the gray hints have not been updated for the emotes' move to Isle from Aviary) * The "hands to head" emote has now actually been moved to Forest (it appeared in the forest constellation before, but was located in Prairie). It may require some help to complete. It's located in the same area where the "deep bow" emote is, to the right of the main path * The emote menu no longer shows all possible emotes with blank spaces for uncollected emotes. It now only shows collected emotes and a gray "hint" icon for emotes that are uncollected but available in the area that you're in. * Storm has been tweaked and areas added after. No emotes or cosmetics have been added there * Return shrine has been removed from the new home space. You can return to where you left off in a level by simply returning to that level through the gate before going to any other. * In order for emote spirit maps to show in Home Space, you must complete the level and "return the light" to the elder. There is a new animation for doing this. This "locks" the emotes in and makes them available in the constellation table in Home space. * The emotes on the race are still there, but they look similar to the old butterflies when you collect them along the race course. I could not tell when I collected them whether there are specific ones to find, or just any three will do. There seemed to be quite a few more than three to collect. This is something I cannot test again to find out, since I now have them all. * The Cheer emote still appears to be missing. 29 March 2019 It has been indicated on the Facebook page that the beta will continue after the global release of the game. This is good news for long-time beta testers as we will not lose all of the items we've collected during the time we've been beta testing. It's long been assumed that nothing that we have collected in the beta version of the game will be moved to our official game accounts at global launch. But TGC may have something special for us up their sleeves nonetheless. And beta testers will continue to test new aspects of the game before they are released to the public, even after global launch. Welcome to the Sky: Light Awaits Wiki frame|left|New beta version] Sky: Light Awaits is the newest game from thatgamecompany, the creators of Flow, Flower, and Journey on the PS3 and PS4. The game is currently only available on iOS and macOS, but TGC intends to bring it to AppleTV and other platforms. The macOS version of Sky: Light Awaits was released in limited beta on November 2, 2018, along with update 0.3.18 for iOS. The game is in limited live release. The live/soft launch version is available in the Apple App Store in Sweden, Philippines, New Zealand, Singapore. and Norway. During the beta testing period, this wiki covers the beta version of the game on both iOS and macOS. The information may not always apply to the current live version of the game. What TGC has to say about Sky What This Wiki Offers While the game is still in beta as of April 2018, change is a constant part of the game. These pages will provide help and hints regarding basic gameplay, and a game description as the beta progresses. Spoilers will be a part of any written information about a game. If you're here, you probably want some questions answered regarding how to play the game. If you want general help with menus, what all those icons mean, where to find in-game help, how to interact with others, and what all those onscreen "....." captions mean, then the General Gameplay area is for you. Start with Getting Started. While there are some spoilers on the Collectibles and Emotes pages, if you are really wondering where an item is and how to get it--but don't want to know too much more than that--you can visit these pages without being completely spoiled as you would be on the Game Levels pages. If you are looking for more detailed information on where things are found and what is currently available to collect, please visit the Hints/Walkthrough area. A detailed video walkthrough of the game is available, though considering how quickly things change in the beta, it may not be helpful for long. Visit the Game Levels page to get started with a deeper look into the gameplay. If you are musical, and find yourself trying to figure out the scales and sounds of each of the instruments that are available in the game, visit the Music Scale Guide, where a player has outlined the keys of each level and of each instrument. Game Center and Saving Progress Please read here and here about enabling Game Center on your device to save and back up your progress. There have been too many reports recently of long-time players losing their progress because of mishaps with Game Center and backing the game up. Game Center is a setting on your iOS device and its activation is the most reliable method for saving your progress in the game. Connecting with Others Outside of the Game Several fan forums and gathering places have popped up as the game community grows, both live and beta. Facebook * Sky: Light Awaits - TestFlight Beta * Sky: Light Awaits - Fan Discussion * Sky: Light Awaits Twitter * @thatskygame * #thatskygame * @thatgamecompany '' Navigation Site Index General Gameplay * Getting Started * Making Friends * Candles and Hearts * Adventure Pass and Seasonal Events * Menus and Controls ** MacOS Controls * Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs) Hints and Spoilers * Glossary of Terms * Hints, Tips, and Tricks * Music Scale Guide * Game Levels * World Events & Special Places * Seasonal Events ** Quests ** Winter 2018 * Emotes * Cosmetics * Walkthroughs Beta * Patch Notes * Previous Updates Archive Contributing to the Wiki * Style Sheet Category:Browse Category:FAQ